


Brilho

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Geordi sentia a falta de ver Data brilhar.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge





	Brilho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754033) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Geordi tocou o rosto de Data, gravando suas expressões na sua mente tanto pela visão quanto pelo toque. De todas as coisas que pareciam diferentes agora que Geordi tinha trocado seu VISOR pelos implantes, Data era talvez o caso mais dramático.

“Vou sentir falta da forma que você costumava brilhar,” ele suspirou.

“Minhas emissões não foram alteradas,” Data respondeu, confuso.

Geordi sorriu, confortado pela resposta clássica de Data. “Eu sei, mas vou sentir falta de ver elas. Em uma sala cheia de gente você sempre se destacou para mim.”

“Se você desejar, sou capaz de emitir ondas de luz que sejam compatíveis com seu espectro de visão atual, apesar de não ser capaz de impedir outros humanoides de verem essas emissões.”

Geordi tomou um momento para imaginar Data brilhando como uma luz noturna na frente de outras pessoas, a imagem era preciosa demais.

“Não, sempre gostei de você exatamente como você é. Além disso, posso me acostumar a ver as suas expressões.”

“O tempo médio de aclimatização com os implantes é de 1.2 meses, então as evidências sugerem que você pode se acostumar.”

Geordi riu. “Você fez isso de propósito, nem adianta tentar me convencer do contrário.”

“Não sei a que você está se referindo,” Data disse, mas com um sorriso quase imperceptível.

Geordi o beijou. Sim, ele poderia se acostumar a ter expressões faciais para ler.


End file.
